Alanna goes to the convent after becoming a knight
by maliaphire
Summary: Ok i know this is totally unoriginal but my muse is on strike and this story isn't as straightforward as it sounds, time travel, the convent and some possible romance! full summary inside please read and review!: ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1: Regrets?

**Alanna Goes To The Convent After Becoming A Knight**

Summary: Ok, I know this story is totally unoriginal but my muse is on strike and this story isn't as straightforward as it sounds.

Where the story starts: Alanna kills Roger and completes her training as a knight. But she wonders what the convent is like and whether she can ever live as a lady and knight. Would Thom have been less lonely if he had been forced to undergo warrior training? As good a teacher as Mistress Cooper is she can never learn everything about the life of a noble lady without actually going to the convent, and now that she is no longer afraid of her magic, wouldn't it be nice to learn more from a proper teacher instead of Duke Roger?

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a tribute to Tamora Pierce not an attempt to gain money from her ideas. All characters in this fanfiction are purely fictitious and any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Maliaphire: Here's the story hope you like it!

"This is it, I've killed my greatest enemy and completed my training as a knight, in revealing my true identity I've lost any chance I might have had of going back. I'm leaving the palace to go adventuring, but I really can't help wondering what would have happened if I had gone to the convent? Could I have been a noble lady and still learned to fight?" Alanna said to Faithful as she packed her things.

"The world is full of what ifs if you thought about them all, life would be over before you had done anything," He replied sensibly. Alanna scratched her nose.

Maliaphire: Ok, I know that's really short but i'm not sure how to write what happens next, what do you think? Good idea or bad? I would be really happy if someone reviewed so please do (flames are fine.) Should I continue? If I continue the great mother goddess will appear in the next chapter. Did you see my hint? I'm wondering how she should appear because I really don't want her to sneeze, any ideas?

UPDATE: I CANNOT CONTINUE THIS STORY UNLESS SOMEONE ANSWERS MY PLEA FOR IDEAS!

Update: ok I have given up on ideas from peeps and having recently re-read lioness rampant for the millionth time I have an idea from the book but now to quote Albus Dumbledore (II DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYHTING FROM IT JK ROWLING DOES!) who I believe said something like "the time had come for a parting of the ways" well the time has come, because I think that some people who reviewed my first idea of Alanna going back in time, but some people prefer her going to the convent at 18 and being much older than everyone, I like both so I have decided to write both:D the new titles will be called alanna goes to convent after becoming a knight (back in time) and alanna goes to convent after becoming a knight (at 18 years old) I will have the opening chapter at the start of each story and if u don't like one you can read the other! Preferably both :D

Tarra! I will update as soon as possible :D


	2. Chapter 2: Troubled Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Troubled Thoughts**

OK, this time I am determined that the author's note will not take up more room than the story! Here it is:

There was a blinding flash of light, and when Alanna was at last able to see again; the after images gone from her eyes, she could see the Great Mother Goddess standing in front of her.

**Maliaphire: sorry speech marks take too long so I'm going to write speech from now on in script form or whatever you call it.**

**Alanna:** Greetings, my Mother.

**Great Mother Goddess:** So we meet again my daughter, you are in need of guidance. You have defeated the sorcerer duke and leave for your adventures tomorrow, what is it that troubles you so?

**Alanna:** It's just that; why can't I be a warrior and a lady? I am an accomplished swordswoman but I cannot even burp a baby, or card wool. The only teaching in magic I have is Maude's guidance, and Duke Roger's trying to hold me back and probe my thoughts, it would be great to learn from a proper teacher ………………..

**GMG: **Mistress Cooper is teaching you some of the things about being a lady is she not?

**Alanna: **yes but I cannot ask her to give up any more of her time to teach me and the teachers at the convent are the best.

**GMG:** You wish you could have gone to the convent as well as training to be a knight?

**Alanna:** I just want to learn more about being a lady, and I can't help wondering whether Thom would be less lonely if he had undergone knight training.

**GMG:** There is one way for you to go to the convent at the normal age and so forth without hampering your plans to go adventuring………… Thom could do the same for training as a knight."

**Alanna: **What is it?

**GMG:** You could go back in time …………………………..

**Maliaphire:** oooohhhhh cliffie! Not for long though I will update as soon as possible, much sooner than I did this time anyway lol, sorry it took so long!

DarkAngel2210: Yeh I know, see I'm not really writing it to see how she would adjust to learning in a convent just more to show how it might have changed their (Alanna and Thom's) characters and that it would be good if Alanna could get along more with girls who want to and like being court ladies and that its good for them not to hate her because she's a cross dresser, lol and whether Thom would be good at making friends and be less lonely and stuff. Does that make sense?

Elfsquire90: yeah sorry I know what you mean it's really short and you can't say much about it lol

Eowyn the Flamer or CCer: I know all my stories are really short in this one the author's note is actually longer than the story! Sorry about the grammar, I really should get someone to preview it but my other friend who reads these books won't because she doesn't like Alanna goes to the convent fanfiction.

Lil Spice: Thanks the cat does die in the 4th book. But I like the cat:(

blue mariposa: Sorry it took so long to update, I am going to try and keep it as much in character as possible.

AussieLover: Well in this version they're not exactly cancelled yet it depends what happens the events may change slightly though.

maria: See I did make it back in time! She won't keep all of her current abilities though, because she won't have all the muscle she built up when she was training because she has gone back to when she was about ten? It's hard to explain and I don't want to give too much away. I can't promise it won't be A/G it all depends on what happens…..

gIggLIngIrL3001: Yeah thanks, I have read yours lol, I'm gonna miss you so much when you move :'( well done on the 400m!


	3. Chapter 3: Discussions, Problems and Tim

Chapter 3: Discussions, Problems and Time Travel 

Maliaphire: This chapter is dedicated to Bambolieblue for being the first and ONLY person to review the previous chapter, (so far) here's the story:

GMG: You could go back in time…

Alanna: What? How?

GMG: As one of the greater gods I have the power to send people back in time.

Alanna: But won't that change history?

GMG: Partly but not in a large or bad way I will make sure of that.

Alanna: Thom too? If he agrees, of course.

GMG: Thom is not one of my chosen but you are twins and I don't feel my fellow gods would object.

Alanna: But wouldn't we be too old to go to the convent or the palace? And what about our other selves?

GMG: Well I can send you back in time at the same age as your other selves at the time and of course you would have to tell the "other" Alanna and Thom without telling them anything important about the future.

Alanna: would we keep our knowledge of the future and the skills we have learned?

GMG: You would keep your memories and knowledge but you would have to re-teach the skills you have learned to your bodies; you would not have the muscles, strength or stamina you have gained over time and your magic would not be as developed so you would have to re-learn spells and everything else gradually

Alanna: What happens when we reach the present time?

GMG: Your consciousness would merge with your other selves keeping all your memories and skills and you would continue along the timeline as you had previously intended while your other selves would go back in time just as you did, you must be very careful not to allow your future knowledge to influence the decisions you or your other selves make, after I send you back in time you must take care of everything else yourselves, well almost everything. Call for me when you have made your decision.

Alanna ran down the palace hallway to explain to Thom about the sudden opportunity. Two minutes later they were deep in discussion.

Thom: But I don't really want to train as a knight, sister dear.

Alanna: Think about it from a scholar's point of view Thom; you get to travel back in time, talk to your "other self", and find out about all of the problems with god induced time travel, plus you get to keep your lovely sister company!

Thom: Well, I'll have to think about it…

Alanna: Fine but make your decision quickly, this window of opportunity only takes place during the midwinter festival, and I'd rather not wait another year.

Thom's POV 

As Thom went to bed for the night he thought about the opportunity he and his sister had been given. It would be great to find out what time travel was like and even if knight training was terrible, at least he'd get to spend time with his sister, or her other self at any rate, and he wouldn't lose any of his own time! I guess it's a yes then he thought to himself, then he fell asleep.

Maliaphire: I was going to stop there but I am trying to write a really long chapter (compared to the previous two) so here's some more!

The next day Alanna and Thom discussed the problems they would face. They couldn't rely on Lord Alan not to notice that there were FOUR Trebonds being educated instead of two, so this proposed a serious dilemma. Plus sums of money were sent quarterly for a pupil's upkeep at the convent or the palace, so they would have to have rather a lot of money with them, also things like a horse and weapons had to be bought in Thom's case and dresses and jewellery in Alanna's.

"I've got it!" Exclaimed Thom, "I forge an awful lot of letters in father's handwriting, and spell them to be invisible to anyone but Maude inside Trebond, we'll use a catalyst (Maliaphire: If that's not what you do with one just pretend it is) to keep the invisibility spell going so that it will wear off leaving no traces by the time a letter is outside Trebond. The rest of the money we need we can just carry with us.

"That's a great idea, and we'll only tell our other selves, Maude, and Coram!" Alanna replied.

They got ready deciding they would buy almost everything they needed when hey were in the past. Alanna called the Goddess telling her their answer.

"Very well," the voice of the Goddess called, "when you reach this time again you will merge with your other selves, come to this very room and remember, be very careful!"

Suddenly a portal opened in the wall and they walked carefully through it before it closed behind them.

Maliaphire: So what did you think, I'm not going to update till I get at least two more reviews!


End file.
